Frazel Story
by Percabethfrazeldiangelolover1
Summary: A short 2 chapter frazel stroy


Hazel walked into the room, Frank following her.

"Frank, do you ever think about the future?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does it include me?"

"Sometimes. The is a couple where I die with my burning stick, wondering why I have to go now. Then I think of you and try to put it out, but I never make it in time.

Now, why do you ask?"

"I thought that we might have to break up"

Suddenly, Frank drew in a long breath and got down on one knee, producing a small velvet box.

"Hazel Levesque," he stammered nervously, "I care about you more than life itself and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me."

"And I know that most of the time I'm a big clumsy ox, but-" whatever he was about to say, was cut off by Hazel kissing him passionately.

"Frank Zhang, I would love nothing more than to marry you!" she exclaimed before kissing him once more."

Hazel started admiring the tiny silver plated apple shaped ring because, in ancient Greece, the way to propose to a girl was to throw an apple to her.

"Hey, do you want to get me a coke, so we can stay up all night and talk about the wedding?"

"Sure"

Frank walked past Percy's room but didn't stop because there were strange noises coming out of the room. Frank walked over to Leo's room and asked

"Hey, I am going to get some pop, do you want anything from the gas station?"

"Yeah, could you get me some Fonzies?"

"Sure"

Frank then walked over to Piper's room and asked the same question.

"Nothing right now, but could you send Jason over?"

"Yep"

Frank walked over to Jason's room and asked,

"Hey, do you want anything from the gas station?"

"Yeah, a coke please."

"Sure, also Piper wants you."

Frank walked outside and got into his car, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the gas station. Suddenly, a driver crashed into his car, Frank heard a snap and his neck and back started hurting. Then he passed out.

(I don't know how to do next chapter, so this is the next chapter)

"Hello, This is Rose Malfoy at Lakeview Medical, are you Hazel Levesque?"

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"Frank Zhang was in a car crash, he is in room 117, he is barely conscious."

Out of all things, she never expected Frank to get in a car crash. She answered back,

"When are visiting hours?"

"5-9"

"Thank you!"

Hazel hung up as she called the others into her room. Piper had on a shirt with the words "I'm GORGEOUS" written on it, Annabeth was wearing a gray tank top and a pair of jeans, Percy was wearing a tiny shirt and a pair of shorts. Jason was wearing pants and his SUPERMAN t-shirt. Leo was wearing a shirt with I am with stupid written on it and a pair of jeans.

"Guys, Frank is in the hospital, can someone drive me?" Hazel asked, worry evident in her voice.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked, waiting for an explanation.

"He was in a car crash, please, visiting time is over in," She checked her watch, "30 minutes."

"I'll drive," Percy said.

Everyone got into his car and he sped off. They found Frank's car and another car there, they passed it and everyone gasped. They finally got to the hospital and rushed to the office. Hazel said,

"Hello, we are here to see Frank Zhang, Before you ask, We are his family,"

"Ok, he is in room 117."

They rushed down the hallway to Frank's room. Hazel rushed to his side and looked at him. His neck was in a horrible yellow brace.

Along with that his right leg was in a cast. She saw his X-rays were pulled up and noticed that his right wrist was fractured, they were just getting a brace ready to put on it. Hazel asked the doctor,

"Will he be alright?"

"It will take 5-7 weeks, but by then he should be back to his old self."

Hazel gasped in shock, wondering why he was so...broken.

"Oh my gods, Hazel look," Percy exclaimed, "I think he's waking up!"

(I don't know how to do next chapter, so this is the next chapter)

They all turned around to see Frank's eyes fluttering open.

"What 'appened," he slurred out.

Hazel explained,

"You were in a car crash, they brought you to this hospital, they took some x-rays, you have a broken leg, your neck is fractured, and your wrist is broken as well."

"I missed you, Hazel"

"I missed you too, Frank"

Frank fell asleep a short time later, Hazel fell asleep beside him. The others left a short while later. When Frank woke up, he started looking over at Hazel, wondering where they were. Then the memories rushed back to him, Him proposing, the crash, waking up and seeing Hazel, feeling overwhelmed with joy, hoping that once, everything would be alright. He gently shook Hazel awake.

"Hazel, when are we going to be going home?"

"I don't know, Frank, I don't know."

"Can you get the others? I want to tell them about us."

"Ok,"

Hazel asked the office if she could borrow their phone. She called everyone but Annabeth and Percy because Piper said they were in Percy's room and she wasn't going to go in there.

When they came, Frank was just falling asleep. Hazel woke him up and she said,

"Guys, just to let you know..."

"Hazel and I are getting married!" Frank finished because he had woken up completely now.

(I will post the ending sometime soon)


End file.
